Silk
by BeauteousCupcake
Summary: When the elder Salvatore wanders the street cursing Stefan and Elena for the millionth time, his attention is drawn to the dimly lit room of Bonnie Bennett and the sounds emanating from therein. The sounds cause him to face this emotions head on.


Walking through Mystic Falls in the early hours, the air still hot from the sudden heat wave, I wondered what the humans were doing... Stefan was gone, his mood dour from yet another argument from little miss stubborn, Elena Gilbert. How or why I had been so intrigued by her was beyond me, she was more twisted and evil than Katherine if that was even possible. Glancing around I saw I was truly alone, something that seemed so rare these days, I seemed to followed or surrounded by super naturals and humans alike. The houses looked familiar, one in particular, I was staring at the Bennett house, the rooms dark bar one and that was lit with candles by the look of the flickering lights through the blinds, my hazy mind dimmed from the blood of the random girl who'd crossed my path... it wasn't just Stefan who could lose control but this time it was different.

I'd started to lose control recently because of her.

The witch with innocent eyes, who with one look could reduce a man who had walked this earth for 172 years to dust. She'd sneaked into my thoughts, my every breath seemed to have Bonnie there... She was nothing like anyone I had ever known, fiercely loyal, protective, dangerous... deadly in her own way. An eighteen year old girl who had the world in her hands if she would only see the truth. Bonnie was truly unique, incredible and had me in the palm of her small hand.

I stopped and stared up at her room, thinking about doing my nightly vigil. I would check on her quietly, ensuring she would never know I was there, I couldn't risk her knowing the truth, she would use that weakness, that moment of humanity I felt against me. They all did at one time, Katherine, Elena... Andie... my own brother but I wouldn't let her, I refused to let her reduce me to being weak. I froze hearing the noise from the open room, Bonnie. Instinct took over as I jumped landing in the room my eyes seeing her alone asleep, I was entranced by the vision before me. She was dreaming and by the looks of her movement, she wasn't as innocent as I had thought or she'd made out in the waking hours. I knew I should leave, yes, I'm the bad brother supposedly, but I was raised gentleman.

_'Damon...'_

I froze.

Turning back from the open window I watched her hands skim under the black silk chemise she was wearing, her soft skin coming clearer as the material rose higher, I bit hard on my lip moving closer. Bonnie was arching back on the large bed, a soft moan escaping as her fingers trailed down her sides, a trickle of sweat running down her stomach, settling in a shimmering pool in her navel. Lost, I stood watching her, she was a vision in the moonlight, her fingers brushing up and down her sides, her muscles that I'd never known were there rippling as she moved to the teasing of her own touch. She was dreaming... she was moving like this, breathing raggedly, because of me?

I knelt on the floor, eyes level with the beautiful body as Bonnie moved, her fingers caressing the soft curves of her breasts, was this happening. Was the girl who haunted my dreams really dreaming of me like this? I watched her mesmerised as the silk slid off her, she'd slipped her arms out of the scrap of black in her sleep and my mouth became dry, her finger tips were caressing the soft orbs of flesh, her skin puckering under her touch. I ached to move, I fought every instinct to touch her, to feel my hands on her warm body, to make her respond to me. Clenching my hands into fists I knelt quietly, her left hand was running over the beautiful, delicate curve of her breast, over the collar bone I'd rested my face against as I'd bitten her once in rage, the fingers skimming her neck where her pulse raced beneath it before running through her dark hair. My eyes burning in the darkness followed the right as it slid over her ribs, along the slight indent on her stomach, following the trickles of water, her thumb and fore finger resting on the ribbon held waist band of the silk trousers that clung to her hips.

I shrugged off my jacket, slipped off my boots and sat on the edge of the bed, nervous for maybe the first time in my immortal life. Reaching out my hands, I let my fingers run up her legs gently, her head tilting back and a soft moan escaping as I reached her inner thigh, the silk I could tear to shreds in seconds. My ice blue eyes burnt the image of this girl falling apart into my mind, I knew deep down that I could never be here like this again if she woke. She would kill me for even daring to step into the room never mind being as I was now, my unneeded breath caught in my throat.

_'Need... you... Damon... please'_

God, kill me now, strike me down. Call me a sinner, call me a saint... because right then I was gone.

Her hand skimmed the silk, the ribbon falling away as I watched her my fingers resting on the silk precariously as the slim fingers moved beneath the black silk and I released my hold leaning back, my own breath ragged from watching this angel show me who she really was when the lights went out. Closing my eyes, trying to control my vampiric side I barely felt the movement, but I heard the sharp intake of breath, opening them, I was greeted with dark brown eyes, filled with a mixture of barely hidden lust and surprise.

_'Bonnie I can... actually no, I can't explain'_

She took me by surprise, her tiny hands leaving her own body, touching my face. I waited for the pain she could inflict on me to come but it didn't, instead she stroked my cheek with one hand, the other moving to my hair as I leant forward moving by instinct. When I felt her warm breath against my lips I could barely think, but when she touched hers to my own, I knew that I was lost to her, kissing with the passion I'd hidden away for what seemed all eternity, I lowered her back onto the bed, my lips never leaving her as our eyes stayed locked on one another. Her heart was pounding in her chest, I could hear the blood rushing through her veins and yet my blood lust stayed at bay.

_'Don't explain... just make me feel alive Damon, make me feel lost with you.'_

Her tiny fingers were on my shirt, I felt the hot air on my skin as she slowly unbuttoned them one by one, pulling away I let her do as she wished, this was about her, not me. I wouldn't take control, wouldn't scare her away from this night... I'd dreamt briefly she would see that when I had vowed to protect her it wasn't by obligation but because I wanted to, needed to keep her safe and by me. Bonnie, with all her fire, her love for life and all it offered was the thing that kept me grounded. Kept me fighting...

Kept me being the man and not the monster.

My shirt fell away, and I fell the softness of her hair against my skin as she kissed my neck, running her fingers over my skin, I swore there and then this girl would be the death of me and I'd welcome it if she was gone. The material of my shirt fell off my arms and I kissed her, teasing her lips, my tongue swirling in to her mouth, feeling every warm crevice and battling with hers. She was this incredible passionate woman but to be like this was amazing.

_'God Bon, what are you doing? Are you sure...'_

Her vibrant green eyes searched my blue ones as she stretched beneath me, making every fiber of my being scream in protest at my attempt to be good. My body wanted her... She wanted me. When she nodded, her hands slipping to my jeans I surrendered to her willingly, as the leather slid through denim, and silver buttons left their hold, I bit my lip to contain the guttural moan.

Silk lay with denim as I held her in my arms, finding peace after 172 years, my body joined with the one I had seen as an enemy and now was the lighthouse guiding me home when I wandered the darkness.


End file.
